


Mess Dress

by ebineez01



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: The team, along with the General and Doc Fraiser get invited to a presidential dinner in D.C...Sam laughed at her friend, knowing all too well that none of 'those boys' thought of her as anything other than just one of the guys...
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 85
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that will probably turn out to be 3 or 4 chapters long.  
> M rated for now, but knowing me may possibly change to E  
> Hope you enjoy 🙂

"Don't get me wrong Sir, it does come in handy the President being such a big fan of the program and all, but do we _all_ really need to go to this dinner?" Jack complained.

General George Hammond chuckled at his 2IC. "Sorry Colonel," he replied. "I did try to get you a pass, but the President insisted that _all_ of SG-1 attend, as well as Doctor Fraiser and myself."

"Couldn't we have had an emergency mission scheduled?"

"The President said he'd reschedule the dinner to any time that was convenient for us."

"But General..."

"Non negotiable Colonel!" Hammond interrupted. "You _will_ attend this dinner, you _will_ wear your formal mess dress, you _will_ be polite, you _will_ be engaging, you _will_..."

Jack's shoulders slumped, he got the idea. "Yes Sir."

"Our transport leaves for D.C. oh nine hundred Friday morning," Hammond reminded him. "Do not miss that plane Jack!"

"Yes Sir."

xxxxxxx

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Janet," Sam said with a smile as she looked up from her laptop to see her friend coming through the door of her lab.

"I just came to see if you wanted to go for some lunch?"

Sam looked at her watch and frowned. "I can't believe it's lunchtime already!"

Janet smiled knowing all too well how easily Sam lost track of time when she was engrossed in her work. "Part of the reason I stopped by," she admitted. "I knew it'd be midnight before you came up for air."

"I'm not that bad!" Sam argued as she moved to follow Janet out of the room.

"Yeah right!" Janet scoffed.

Sam opened her mouth to argue further, but knew Janet was right.

They filled a tray and found a seat in the far corner of the mess hall so they'd be able to hear each other over the noise of the lunchtime rush.

"Looking forward to Friday night?" Janet asked as she seasoned her chicken.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I guess, I haven't really had time to think about it."

Janet's eyebrows rose. "You must have thought about it some, what are you going to wear?"

A crease formed between Sam's brows. "My uniform," Sam replied as if it should have been obvious. "Isn't that what you're wearing?"

Janet snorted. "No way, Friday night is a ritzy formal dinner!" At Sam's look she continued. "I have to wear a uniform everyday Sam and since the Air Force is kind enough to allow us female officers the option, I for one am going to make the most of having a chance to dress up in a gorgeous new dress, jewellery, makeup, hair...the works!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely! _Please_ think about doing the same," she implored.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"Oh come on Sam!" Janet pleaded.

"I don't have a dress..."

"I was going out to get my dress tonight, and I've already checked with the hotel we're staying at...they have hairdressers, makeup artists, everything we'll need. It'll be so much fun to be able to do some actual girly stuff together for a change."

Sam knew she couldn't say no to the look her friend was giving her. "Okay," she relented.

Janet's face lit up and she leaned over to give Sam a hug.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked as he sat down opposite his 2IC and his diminutive doctor who were currently engaged in an embrace.

"Everything's great Sir," Janet replied with a huge grin on her face.

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Fantastic!" he replied with a smile. "What's goin' on?"

"Secret women's business Sir," Janet replied.

"Come on ladies," he cajoled. "I can be one of the girls..."

They laughed.

"Sorry Sir we can't tell you anything, but you'll find out for yourself soon enough," Janet replied sharing a conspiratorial look with Sam.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden?"

Sam chuckled at his response.

"I have to get back to the infirmary," Janet said as she stood from the table, grin still firmly in place. "Goodbye Colonel, and I'll pick _you_ up at eighteen hundred," Janet said to Sam.

"Okay," Sam agreed. "I'll see you then."

Jack watched the Doc walk away and turned his attention back to Carter. "So..."

She dropped her napkin on her plate and looked up. "Sir?"

"What's really goin' on with you and Doc Fraiser?"

Sam smiled and shook her head, following Janet's lead. "Sorry Sir, Janet would have my butt for breakfast."

Jack shook his head trying in vain to clear the image that burst into his brain at her words. _Carter...a very naked Carter...lying on her stomach, a pillow clutched to her chest...him over the top of her, his lips ghosting over the dimples just above the swell of her bare ass..._

"I'll see you later Sir," Sam said as she rose. When he didn't answer she looked more closely at him, noticing his unfocused gaze.

... _his teeth gently grazing her..._

"Sir?"

Her voice startled him out of...whatever the hell _that_ was...and he looked up at her, surprised to find her now standing next to him.

"I said I'll see you later Sir," Sam repeated.

"Oh, right...cya Carter..." he said feeling more than a little confused and guilty about the impromptu and incredibly inappropriate turn his thoughts had taken.

She frowned slightly at her commanding officer before turning away and heading back to her lab.

 _Get a grip Jack_ , he ordered himself as he watched her walk away. _You are_ not _going there..._

xxxxxxx

"So I hope you didn't give in to Colonel O'Neill and tell him what we we're planning," Janet said when Sam got into her car.

Sam shook her head. "Nope."

Janet smiled. "Good, those boys won't know what hit them!"

Sam laughed at her friend, knowing all too well that none of 'those boys' thought of her as anything other than just one of the guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely sure whether female officers are allowed to wear formal wear instead of uniform to formal events, but in this little AU they are 🙂
> 
> Hope you enjoyed  
> As always I'd love for you to let me know 🙂


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone reading, commenting and kudosing this so far, I'm glad you're liking it  
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter 🙂

"How about this one?" Janet asked as she held up a beautiful light blue dress for Sam to look at.

Sam scrunched up her face. "Nah, don't think so."

Janet sighed. "I think you've said no to just about every dress in this shop."

Sam shrugged. "I'm not really a big shopper Jan."

"You haven't even tried one on yet!"

Sam felt a little guilty. She'd agreed to come shopping with Janet but hadn't really planned on getting a dress for herself knowing she'd feel much more comfortable in her uniform.

Janet looked at her friend. "You don't get to veto the next one," she informed Sam. "The next one I pick out you are at least trying on."

"But..."

Janet shook her head and Sam knew that look.

"Okay, next dress you pick out I'll try on," she relented. "But that doesn't mean I'm buying it!"

"Deal," Janet said with a a smile pressing a dress into Sam's hands. "Now go and try it on!"

Sam rolled her eyes as she headed for the fitting rooms.

Janet continued to look around while she waited for Sam to change, picking up a light shawl made of a sheer material...

"Oh my god!"

Janet started at the loud exclamation and dropped the garment back on the rack turning around to face the fitting rooms.

"Sam?"

"Janet! You cannot seriously think I would wear this!?"

Janet smiled. "Come on out honey and let me take a look."

"No!"

"Sam you promised!"

"That I would try it on, not that I would ever let another living soul see me in it!"

Janet rolled her eyes walking over to stand outside the door of Sams cubicle. "Open up and stop being such a drama queen!"

Sam frowned at the closed door and pulled it open.

Janet's eyebrows rose. "Wow..."

Sam looked at her. "See!? I told you!"

Janet grinned at her friend.

"What?" Sam asked, not sure she liked the look on the other woman's face.

"Honey you look..."

"Oh my," the sales lady said as she was passing by.

Janet turned to her. "Right!?"

Sam looked between the two women.

"Sam, you look incredible," Janet said finally.

Sam shook her head, her hands on her hips.

"Really, you do," the shop assistant assured her.

"Janet, you can't seriously think I would wear this out in public," Sam argued. She stepped closer to her friend, her voice lowered a notch. "Especially not where..." she paused rethinking what she was about to say. "Especially not where General Hammond and the guys would see me." As she said this last part she folded her arms self consciously over her chest. She looked down. Her very _exposed_ chest.

"What exactly is it you think is wrong with the dress?" Janet queried looking Sam over. The dress she had picked out was made of an off white light flowing material that seemed to float around her even though she was standing still. The thin straps sat nicely on Sams shoulders, the front dipping low and the back even lower. The randomly layered skirt fitted snug at the waist and down over her hips then tapered out gradually to finally swirl freely just above her ankles.

"You mean besides my boobs hanging out the front and my butt hanging out the back?"

Janet smiled despite the serious look on Sam's face. "It's not that bad," she assured her friend. "Turn around," she instructed deciding she'd deal with the butt first and then address the boobs.

After a moment Sam did as she was told and turned.

Janet looked at the cut and fall of the dress and knew she had to persuade Sam to get it. "So," she started as she laid her hand on Sams bare back. "The open back of the dress stops here...and your butt starts here." Janet's hand moved to a point a good three to four inches below where the dresses fabric started.

Sam strained to see over her shoulder. "Well it doesn't feel like that from here," she argued.

Janet gave her a stern look. "I am a Doctor, so trust me when I say I know where your ass is Sam!"

Sam had the good sense to look a little contrite at that.

Then Janet smiled. "Besides, you have an absolutely gorgeous expanse of back, you shouldn't be afraid to show it off." Thinking that maybe she'd managed to talk Sam around on the back of the dress she turned her attention to the front.

"You can't deny I'm justified about the front!"

Janet regarded her for a moment. "I like it."

"You can see my underwear!"

Janet laughed. "You're not supposed to wear a bra with it!"

Sam blanched. "Janet...there's no way..."

"Oh come on! You said you loved my dress and I wasn't wearing a bra!"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest again. "That's different," she said defensively.

Janet stared at her. "How is that different?"

"I'm not used to...they're my teammates Jan," she explained. "I have to go off-world on missions with them. And believe me, none of them wants to see this much flesh."

Janet raised her eyebrows at that.

"It'd feel weird them seeing me like this...Daniel and Teal'c are like brothers to me, and Colonel O'Neill..." Sam could feel the colour rise in her cheeks.

"And the Colonel?" Janet prompted.

Sam faltered. "And the Colonel...is my CO..."

Janet regarded her for a moment and wondered, not for the first time, about the extent of her friends feelings for her commanding officer. Then she decided that things had gotten too serious too quickly and she smiled. "Yeah well, I'm their doctor and I have to see them naked! And I'm still wearing my damn dress!"

Sam's mouth fell open slightly. Then she grinned. And then she laughed. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll give you that one."

Janet took Sam's hands in hers. "Look hon, I don't want to try to make you do something you really don't want to do, or make you uncomfortable..."

Sam appreciated her friends words and conceded that maybe she was overreacting just a little, but she'd never been a real girly girl, most of her pursuits not being suitable for dresses, long nails or makeup.

"I'd like to dress up Jan," she admitted. "I guess...it's just that..." She took a deep breath feeling the tears prickling her eyes. It'd been years since she'd felt the loss of her mother so acutely. "I'm just really not sure how...uniforms are just so much easier."

Janet could feel herself welling up too as she looked at the younger woman and pulled her into a hug. Letting go after a few moments she spoke firmly. "Come back to my place tonight. We'll get takeaway and wine, some ice cream and we can watch chick flicks until we fall asleep on the couch..."

Sam sniffled and let out a little laugh at that. "Thanks, I'd like that."

They stood like that for a few seconds before Sam looked down at herself. "What are we going to do about the dress?"

Janet looked her up and down and gave a wry smile. "Now that you've had time to get over the shock that you actually have boobs and curves...do you like it?"

Sam turned and looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I kinda do..."

"I'll tell you what," Janet started. "We'll get the dress, and I found the perfect shawl to go with it over here." She picked up the shawl from the rack and handed it to Sam. "You go change back into your clothes and we'll make a quick stop at the shoe shop on the way out of the mall."

Sam looked down at herself again. "Are you sure?"

"No pressure on wearing it," Janet promised. "We’ll take it home and you can try it on with the shawl and shoes, and without the bra..."

Sam giggled at her image in the mirror, her black bra stark against the light colour of the dress.

"If you like it then wear it. If you don't, then wear your uniform and we can return the dress next week."

Sam nodded feeling much more comfortable about it all of a sudden. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

As Janet watched her walk back towards the fitting rooms she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"We may have to make a quick stop in the fancy undie shop on the way out too," Janet replied pointing to the obvious outline of Sam's black panties through the dress.

Sam scrubbed her hands over her face. "This being a girl thing is such hard work!"

They bought the dress and the shawl, stopped and got some shoes for them both, Sam's only having a slight heel and Janet's high enough that Sam thought she may as well have been walking on stilts. Much to Sam's embarrassment Janet was true to her word and dragged her into the lingerie shop to get some panties that wouldn't show up under her new dress, Janet also getting some in the same deep purplish colour as her dress. Since they were having their hair and makeup done at the hotel on the night they didn't have to worry about shopping for any of that. So once they had their new fancy undies they were free to head back to Janet's house and crash in her living room, eating junk food and drinking wine, making it through Dirty Dancing, The Bodyguard and halfway through Roadhouse before the early hours of the morning found them both sound asleep on Janet's living room floor.

xxxxxxx

"So...Carter..." Jack drawled as he sauntered into her lab.

"Morning Sir," she replied, closing her eyes briefly.

"Had a big night did we?" he asked as he played with some doohickey on her bench.

She took it off him and put it back where he found it, knowing Daniel would never let her forget it if she got the sequence of the artefacts mixed up. "What makes you think that Sir?" she asked finally.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied picking up something else.

Sam really didn't know if he did that just to annoy the hell out of her and Daniel...but it worked!"

Sensing her annoyance he put it down again and looked at her. "You're just lookin a little...tired..."

They did end up having a late night, only managing three hours sleep before they had to be up again to come into the Mountain. "Gee thanks for noticing Sir," she replied, realising how it sounded when he raised his eyebrows. "Sorry Sir," she said. "As you said, I'm a little tired. Not a big night, but a late one."

He raised his eyebrows. "So what'd you and Doc Fraiser get up to last night?"

Sam shook her head slightly. "Nothing that would interest you Sir," she replied. "Just girl stuff...shopping, then we went back to Janet's and watched some movies, fell asleep on the floor, which also probably hasn't helped..."

"Sleepover?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Slumber party?"

Sam laughed at the look on his face. "Don't get too excited Sir," she said with a grin. "Just too much junk food, too much wine and not enough Patrick Swayze..."

"Way to ruin a guys fantasy Carter..." he grumbled as he fiddled with the doohickey again.

There he was standing there talking about fantasies and wearing that sexy little pout and it was out of Sam's mouth before she'd even realised she was forming the words.

"Well there may have been lacey underwear involved..." His head shot up and she could feel herself blush a deep crimson wondering why in hell she'd just said that!? To her Commanding Officer!

"Ah...well I guess that's one way to get it back up and going..." he murmured.

Sam’s eyes widened. "Sir?"

"The fantasy! Not...I didn't mean..." But he realised that that didn't sound any better. "I'm just...gonna go now..." he said before turning to leave.

She grinned and looked down at her bench.

"Oh and Carter?"

She looked up to see him leaning back through the doorway.

"Just one more thing..."

"Yes Sir?"

"Were there little tank tops and pillows involved by any chance?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Goodbye Sir!"

Jack grinned. "Goodbye Carter."

As he walked down the hall away from her lab, he wondered where that had come from. From both of them. Sure they'd been a little flirty in the past, but nothing as overt as that. God, what was getting into him!? He put it all down to that damned daydream he'd had about her in the mess yesterday. One he'd incidentally been replaying...over and over and over...

 _Down boy...she's your 2IC,_ he reminded himself for the umpteenth time in the last twenty-four hours.

Sam wondered what all that was about. Sure the Colonel had flirted with her before but not to that extent. Still, she couldn't believe that he thought of her as anything more than a member of his team. Just a little harmless flirting to smooth the male/ female dynamic of the team. Everyone did it...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm keeping this one light, it may end up having a little light angst - how can Sam and Jack not 😉  
> But no drama  
> Hope you enjoyed 🙂  
> As always I'd love for you to lemme know 🙂  
> Feedback makes for faster writing 🥰😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story so far and thanks to all who have commented and kudosed 🙂
> 
> I'm glad you're enjoying it, hope you're in the mood for a long chapter 😉

"I can't stand these damn monkey suits!" Jack whined as he pulled at the collar of his formal mess dress.

"It's not that much worse than having to wear black tie," Daniel argued, knowing that argument wasn't really going to stand up as Jack continued to pull and prod at various parts of his uniform.

"Be thankful that you are not required to wear a headdress all night O'Neill," Teal'c chimed in.

Jack looked at his friend and had to give him that one.

"And that uniform does seem to have its perks," Daniel pointed out as the third woman in as many minutes nearly walked into a wall because she was too busy staring at Jack to take notice of where she was walking.

"What?" Jack asked.

"What?" Daniel repeated.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jack turned away none the wiser as to what the archaeologist was talking about.

Daniel shook his head slightly, these Jack O'Neill moments still amusing and annoying the hell out of him in equal measure.

Then Daniel glanced over Jack's shoulder to see Sam walk through the door. "Wow..."

Jack turned to follow Daniels gaze and... _wow_...

"Jack," Daniel muttered. When the other man didn't answer he elbowed him in the side. "Jack!"

"What!?"

"Close your mouth...you're starting to drool," he said with a smirk.

"Am not!" he grumbled, quickly touching his fingers to his lips anyway.

Daniel grinned and walked over to greet his friend, his arms going around her. "You look incredible," he murmured into her ear before pulling back.

She glanced down at herself. "Not too much?" she asked still a little concerned and a lot self-conscious.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's perfect," he assured her as he offered her his arm.

Sam took it gratefully and let Daniel lead her over towards the rest of their group.

Jack watched as Carter took Daniels arm and came towards them...and she was...

Janet beamed at her and Teal'c inclined his head.

"You look very well this evening Captain Carter."

She smiled at the big Jaffa. "Thank you Teal'c."

General Hammond moved forward and pulled her into a quick hug, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You look very lovely Sam," he said softly, as proud of her as if she were his own daughter.

She ducked her head slightly appreciating his kind words, then she turned to the Colonel to find him looking at her, a look she'd never seen before on his face.

He let out a breath as she smiled at Teal'c and felt a pang of...something, when the General took her in his arms. Then her eyes were on him and he swallowed. He knew he should say something, that it would look more conspicuous for him not to say anything, but he really didn't trust himself with words at that moment. Then she smiled looking like she was about to say something to him and he panicked.

"So," he said turning to Janet and offering her his arm. "Shall we go find our table?"

Sam tried not to let the fact that the Colonel hadn't commented on her dress upset her, but it was difficult knowing that the only person not to say anything to her was the one person whose opinion she wanted the most.

It was only fleeting, but Daniel didn't miss the look of disappointment that crossed Sam's features as Jack led Janet away and he wanted to physically hurt the man. Instead he held out his arm to her and they followed the others into the ballroom.

Several times during dinner Daniel caught Jack's eye and a whole silent conversation went on between the two men.

_You didn't even tell Sam she looked nice!_

_Shut up Daniel!_

_You're an ass Jack!_

_Carter's my second in command!_

_So!?_

_It's against regulations!_

_To tell her she looks nice!?_

Jack glared at him.

Then Daniel narrowed his eyes.

_But it's more than that, isn't it Jack?_

Jack looked away from him and had then proceeded to studiously avoid eye contact with both Carter _and_ Daniel for the rest of the meal.

When dinner had finished, there were a few short speeches and then the lights lowered slightly as the music started and couples moved to the dance floor.

Daniel stood and headed straight for Jack, but before he was halfway around the table a woman approached Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill?" the woman greeted.

Jack turned away from Daniel and smiled at the woman he didn't know, thankful for her presence. He held out his hand and she took it. "Miss..."

The woman smiled back. "Please Colonel, call me Jacinta."

He nodded once. "Jack..."

Her eyes travelled none too briefly over him and her smile changed slightly. "Would you be so kind as to escort a lady to the dance floor?"

"Of course," he replied as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. A few moments later Jack took the woman's hand in his and pulled her into his arms. A few moments after that he felt her lips graze his ear.

"And Jack," she breathed. "Would you mind terribly if I called you Colonel?"

Jack shook his head slightly and wondered where people like her came from.

Daniel looked over at Sam to see her watching Jack and the woman dancing, he was just about to go ask her to dance when a man approached her. Daniel remembered being briefly introduced to him earlier and thought his name was...Joe? He was an ambassador to something. They spoke for a few seconds and then she followed him out to the dance floor.

xxxxxxx

"Having a good time?" Daniel asked as he sat down next to Janet.

She let out a sigh. "I am."

He looked at her. "But..."

She smiled as she slipped off one shoe and rubbed her foot. "I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have gotten such high heels." She let out a small squeak when he lifted her leg onto his lap under the table and started to rub the ball of her foot.

"You know I'm not one to objectify women..." he said with a smile.

Janet tried to stifle the almost orgasmic groan that threatened as his strong fingers dug into her. "Mmhmm..." she agreed.

He leant in closer to her. "But your legs look amazing with those things on."

Her eyes settled on him and she smiled. "You know that tux isn't exactly making you look terrible either."

Daniel let out a chuckle as he indicated for her to give him her other foot.

"So..." he said after a few minutes.

"So?"

"What are we going to do about Sam and Jack?"

She frowned. "What about them?"

"Well he's danced with just about every woman here..."

Janet grinned. "And I bet he's just been loving that!" she said, knowing how much he would be hating the attention.

Daniel let out a low laugh. "Yes well...he's under some pretty strict orders from the General to play nicely..." And Daniel was surprised by how well Jack was complying with those orders. Whilst he hadn't actually asked anyone to dance he also hadn't turned anyone down either, and the stream had been pretty constant since that first woman had approached him. Of course it had also meant Daniel hadn't been able to corner him...

"Daniel?" Janet asked, when the archaeologist seemed to be getting lost in his own thoughts.

He focused back on Janet. “Sorry...” Then he continued on his train of thought. "And Sam has danced with just about every guy..."

Janet looked to where her friend was currently out on the dance floor with General Hammond. "Your point?" she asked finally.

"Is that they haven't danced with each other..."

"And?"

Daniel just looked at her a moment before he continued. " _And_...it's obvious they've got a thing for each other..."

Janet raised her eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

"Well spending so much time with them for one...it's been obvious to me for a while that Sam has it pretty bad for him. And I've just noticed a few things lately...they've been, I don't know...closer. And then there's the way he looked at her when she came in tonight..."

Janet smiled. "Every man here looked at her when she came in tonight."

"Trust me on this,” he implored. “And so we need to work out how we’re going to get them together.”

She sighed. "He's her commanding officer Daniel, it's against regulations."

He looked at her. "Oh come on, not you too!"

"You might call me 'Doctor' most of the time, but don't forget I'm an Air Force officer just like they are."

"Right..." He was quiet for a few minutes. "It's just a dance, why can't they just be Sam and Jack for one night instead of Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill?"

"They can't change what they are Daniel."

"But look at her Janet," Daniel argued, his heart breaking for his best friend. "Haven't you noticed that she hasn't taken her eyes off of him all night?"

She'd tried _not_ to notice.

He looked at her. "Come on...didn't you ever watch Sixteen Candles?"

She stared at him. It had actually been the next movie on her and Sam's list the other night. "What does an eighties John Hughes film have to do with anything?" she asked finally.

Daniel shrugged. "Sam never did any of this...stuff...when she was at school..." They'd confided in each other how socially awkward they'd both been at school, how their time was spent concentrating on studies and requesting extra credit assignments rather than pursuing more frivolous or trivial things, both admitting it had been a defence mechanism. "She didn't even go to her own prom..."

Janet regarded him a moment before looking over to Sam. She didn't agree that Sam and the Colonel should 'get together', still firmly believing that there was a reason for the frat regs and realising what would happen to them, especially Sam if they were ever found to be breaking them. But knowing how hard it had been for her friend to put herself out there and dress up to come tonight...she did want this to be a dream night for Sam. And maybe Daniel had a point...it was just a dance...

"So you want to turn the Colonel into Sam's very own version of Jake Ryan?" she asked with a smile.

Daniel grinned. "Happy birthday Samantha. Make a wish..."

Janet laughed. "Okay, I'm in," she relented. "But how are we going to manage it? It's not like either of them is going to ask the other to dance."

He sighed knowing she was right. "I know...Jack hasn't even been able to bring himself to tell her she looks nice..."

Now he mentioned it, Janet realised he was right. Actually he'd been the only one who _hadn't_ paid Sam a compliment. _Maybe Daniel's onto something after all..._

"I think I've got it!" he exclaimed.

And fifteen minutes later Janet found herself being rather expertly led around the dance floor by a very dashing looking Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"I thought you were never going to ask me to dance," he said with a smile.

She let out a short laugh. "You know you could've always asked me."

He shrugged. "What can I say...I'm shy..."

She smiled. "Uh huh..."

After a few moments she glanced over to where Daniel was dancing with Sam. "Don't you think Sam looks amazing tonight?" she asked trying for casual indifference. "Quite a difference from BDUs..."

Jack studiously kept his eyes on Janet and off of Carter when he answered. "I think _you_ look amazing tonight," he replied easily. "Quite a difference from that white lab coat," he added with a small smirk.

Janet laughed and shook her head at the man in front of her, thinking that the Colonel could be very charming when he wanted to be, and knowing that every nurse under her command would be exceedingly jealous of where she was right now. _Silver fox indeed..._

"Jack's been complaining non stop about having to wear his formal uniform," Daniel started as he and Sam made their way around the dance floor. "But he does certainly seem to have stacked up a few admirers tonight."

"Really?" Sam asked, well aware of how good the Colonel looked and how much attention he'd been attracting.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She looked at him and blushed. "What do you mean what do I think?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you think he looks any better in it than normal?" When she frowned at him he continued. "Scientific curiosity."

"Ah," she replied, not at all convinced and wondering what he was up to.

He continued to steer her closer to where Jack and Janet were dancing. When they'd gotten within a few feet of each other he glanced up feigning surprise at seeing the other couple so close. "Oh, there's Janet," he said. "Which reminds me, there was something I really needed to talk to her about...right now..."

Sam looked rather astonished when Daniel dropped her hand midway through their dance and turned towards Janet and...Colonel O'Neill...

"Jack, you don't mind do you?"

"Mind what?" Jack asked, momentarily taken aback at finding Daniel and...Carter...right next to them.

"If we swap partners," Daniel explained. "I just remembered there's something I really need to discuss with Janet..."

Janet's eyes widened. Daniel had told her to get the Colonel out on the dance floor, he hadn't told her the rest of his plan. _Real subtle Doctor Jackson..._

Jack stared at him. "What? Right now!?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, taking the opportunity to grab a hold of Janet's hand when Jack let it go. He quickly led her away giving Sam and Jack no choice but to move towards each other. He watched out of the corner of his eye as they stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Jack's chivalry won out and he held out his hand.

"Carter," Jack said softly as he took her hand in his, his other coming to rest on her hip.

"Sir," she replied, swallowing as he brought their joined hands up to rest against his chest so she could feel his heartbeat strong and steady through his shirt, her other hand going to his shoulder.

After a moment Jack cleared his throat and spoke. "Daniel's acting a bit weird, must be that half glass of wine he had with dinner, gone straight to his head..." he joked. She laughed lightly at his attempt at humour and he inadvertently pulled her a little closer, thinking that now she was in his arms it wasn’t going to be so easy to let her go.

When the song finished she went to remove her hand from his shoulder but felt him squeeze her other hand a little tighter holding her where she was.

"You don't mind sticking around for a few more songs do you?" he asked.

"Ah...well..." She wasn't sure she could stand much more of him being this close to her.

"Please..."

Her heart raced and she could feel herself flush to the tips of her ears...

"It's just...you'd be doing me a favour. I've had to play nice all night," he explained. "It'd be nice to be able to be with someone and not have to keep up all the small talk."

"Someone you're comfortable with..." she replied as she placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"Right," he agreed with a smile.

And she smiled back.

"And I can't exactly dance with Daniel..."

"Right Sir," she replied, hoping her disappointment didn't show as clearly as she felt it must. Despite all the trouble she'd gone to tonight he hadn't even said she looked nice... _I'm_ _still just one of the guys..._

Jack had been deliberately keeping his hand planted firmly on her hip. Neutral, fabric clad territory. But as the slow songs continued to play he was finding it more difficult to maintain his composure at having her so close. Janet was right, she did look amazing. Actually she looked so much more than that, but he'd purposely kept that opinion to himself. Seemingly of its own volition his hand moved around to rest on the small of her back just above the swell of her ass and his daydream came back to haunt him when he closed his eyes... _his lips on that exact spot..._

Her heart rate went through roof, goosebumps rising as his thumb ghosted up over the bare skin of her back, his fingers raking lightly across the thin fabric of her dress.

He turned his head so his mouth was millimeters from her ear. "You look incredible tonight Carter," he breathed, his vice low.

She felt herself shiver as his lips grazed her ear. _Oh god...what? What do I do now...what do I say..._

When she didn't answer Jack started to pull back from her, worried he'd overstepped and gone too far, but then he felt her arm move, her hand going from resting lightly on his shoulder to the back of his neck, the tips of her fingers cool on the hot, freshly barbered skin above his collar.

She mirrored his movement, turning her face into him. "You too Sir," she replied a little breathlessly. Then she breathed in deeply and nearly groaned. _How can someone smell so good..._

Jack felt her breath on his skin and it was as if a fog cleared as he suddenly remembered where he was and who he was with. He moved back slightly putting some distance between them, his hand sliding back around to the relative safety of her hip as he glanced around thankful no one seemed to have noticed the short moment of lunacy he had just shared with his second in command.

Carter felt him shift and came to the same realisation, her hand coming back to rest on his shoulder, glad that he had come to his senses, not sure if she would have.

When the song finished Jack dropped his hands and stepped back away from her. "Thanks for the dance Carter," he said lightly as if that's all it had been.

"My pleasure Sir," she replied, trying and failing to match his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there, but don’t worry, the night is not over yet, and I promise there will be more soon 🙂  
> Oh and some may have recognised the Sixteen Candles references - one of my favourite movies and somehow I don’t think it’s a stretch that Daniel knows it that well. Actually I could see him and Sam watching it as much as I could see Janet and Sam watching it 😂 ☺️
> 
> As always I'd love to know what you're thinking 🙂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And their evening continues...  
> Hope you enjoy 🙂

Jack tried to avoid any further direct contact with Carter not trusting himself to be around her, but as the night progressed he found he was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her.

First there was the dress...it somehow seemed to hug her body and float freely about her at the same time. And then there was _definitely_ everything the dress accentuated which certainly hadn't escaped his attention as he let his eyes wander over her body once again. Her hair, that looked the same as it always did but different too, and just a small amount of makeup that he knew she didn't need. But the thing that surprised him the most, the thing that drew his attention more than anything else as he let his eyes drop...were her painted toes. He certainly didn't have any kind of foot fetish, but he mostly only ever saw her in combat boots, and the thought that she might have that small token of femininity hidden away beneath the boots, BDUs and weapons...he couldn't really explain why that thought was so intoxicating...

Even when she was talking to the President he couldn't make himself look away.

Sam smiled at the President of the United States but found her attention wandering over his shoulder to seek out her commanding officer finding his eyes on her yet again, a look she couldn't quite decipher on his face. The Colonel's eyes continued to bore into her and she could feel the colour rise in her cheeks under his scrutiny.

Jack caught her eye and held it, the words he knew were just about to come fitting his mood as he stared at her intently...

_Hey little girl is your daddy home  
_ _Did he go away and leave you all alone  
_ _Mmm mmm, I got a bad desire  
_ _Ohohoh I'm on fire_

"Are you alright Captain?" the President asked.

She focussed her attention back on the man in front of her and smiled. "Yes Sir," she replied.

He smiled back. "You just looked at little flushed all of a sudden," he explained.

_Tell me now baby is he good to you  
_ _And can he do to you the things that I do_  
_Oh no, I can take you higher  
_ _Ohohoh I'm on fire_

"I could probably use some water," she admitted. "It's getting a little hot in here." Sam could feel herself blush even more as she excused herself.

Jack's eyes tracked her across the ballroom and into the corridor that led to the bathroom and against his better judgement he got to his feet and followed. As he entered the corridor he wondered what he thought he was going to do now? Ambush her when she came out of the bathroom? He walked past the men's room and continued on down the corridor past the ladies room and realised that it wasn't just an amenities corridor, but looked like it led to an adjoining room. There was an open door at the other end and walking through it into the darkened room beyond, he realised that it was another smaller ballroom. Jack turned, and staying in the shadows leant his shoulder against the wall waiting for Carter to emerge.

Sam ran some paper towel under the tap and let the cold water soak it. Squeezing it out she applied it to her neck and chest. What she really wanted to do was run her whole head under the damn tap but her hair and makeup certainly weren't going to let that happen. She wished she knew what was going through the Colonels head tonight. What had happened between them on the dance floor, the look on his face, his eyes as he stared at her while she was trying to talk to the President...their flirting was one thing...this seemed like something else entirely. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and told herself not to read too much into his behaviour...the Colonel was always joking around. She let out a sigh and decided whatever was going on, she couldn't hide in the bathroom all night. She threw the paper towel in the bin and headed for the door.

Jack glanced up when the door to the ladies swung open to see her entering the hall. "Carter..." he called softly.

Sam was sure she had just heard her name being called. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder, her breath catching when the Colonel materialised from the shadows at the other end of the hall. He held her eyes for a long moment before he slowly turned and disappeared into the darkened room beyond.

Jack moved past some stacked up tables and chairs to a semi secluded area towards the rear of the room. And waited. She'd either come looking for him...or she wouldn't...

Sam stood in the corridor and chewed absently at a nail not sure what she should do. She wanted to follow him, knew she'd follow him anywhere...so why was she hesitating now? She took a few steps towards the open doorway and stopped, half turning back to the brightly lit ballroom behind her. "Come on Sam," she admonished. "Either way, just do _something!"_ She took a breath and moved to the doorway she'd seen the Colonel go through and stopped on the threshold looking around. Her heart was hammering and she took a deep breath in through her nose letting it out through her mouth trying to calm herself. She'd wanted him for what seemed like forever, but it was currently scaring the absolute shit out of her thinking that he might be feeling the same, that maybe, if she followed him into this room, they might be about to cross a very big line in the sand.

He was just about to give up and go back to the party when he noticed a shadow fall across the floor and he knew then that she would come to him.

She took a few tentative steps into the room letting her eyes adjust to the low light. Again she looked around but she couldn't see him. "Colonel?" she called as quietly as she could, sure she hadn't imagined him there.

"Over here..."

She turned towards his voice and could just make out his silhouette against the dim exit lights at the back of the room. And before she'd realised she was moving she was half way there.

Jack watched her come towards him and she was...breathtaking...She stopped in front of him and he dug his hands deep into his pockets not trusting that they would keep to themselves otherwise.

Sam worried her bottom lip with her teeth, her hands fidgeting in front of her as he just stood and stared at her. She swallowed, finally finding the courage to speak. "Did you want something Sir?"

"Yes actually," he replied matter of factly, as if he hadn't just lured his 2IC into a secluded darkened ballroom. "I wanted to apologise."

She frowned at that. "Apologise? Sir? What for?"

He waved a hand between them. "When we were dancing before," he began. "I thought that maybe...I might have made you a little uncomfortable, and I'm sorry if I did."

She shook her head a slight smile coming to her lips, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed. "No need Sir," she assured him. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to continue, but she did. "You didn't say anything that any of the others didn't say."

He nodded knowing she was right. Then his eyes caught hers.

Sam's breath caught as he looked at her, his face was half hidden in shadow but she could still make out his expression as his next words left him.

"But none of the others are quite in my position...are they Captain?"

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She tried again. "I...ah..." she looked away not able to meet his intense gaze. Oh god...she wanted him so much...so why did she want to run!? She glanced at him, then quickly looked away back over her shoulder to the safety of the brightly lit doorway. "We should probably go back..." she said finally as she started to turn away from him.

Jack reached out and grabbed her hand turning her back to him. "Stay..." he breathed.

She hesitated only a moment before she turned back to face him again seeing a wry smile come to his lips.

"I guess I haven't done a very good job."

"Sir?"

He shrugged. "Of apologising. Seems I've made you more uncomfortable with the apology than I did with the compliment I was apologising for," he explained.

She let out a small laugh. "No Sir," she started. "I should apologise for being so...on edge..."

"Why are you so jumpy Carter?"

She blanched, not sure how to answer that question.

He smiled. "What do you think I lured you in here for?" God, why did he use the word 'lure'?

"Nothing Sir!" she answered a little too quickly.

His smile disappeared. "Then this would be one of those very rare times that you'd be wrong..." he said his voice low as he took a step towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Urgo... "Woof!"  
> Don't think I need to tell anyone which song was playing in this chapter 😉  
> Hope you enjoyed and as always would love for you to let me know 🙂


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this so far, hope you're enjoying it 🙂  
> When you get up to it, the song that's playing in the ballroom is Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica. If you don't know it, give it a listen. If you want to listen to it while you're reading (I had it on loop while I was writing this chapter LOL!) then start it playing at the start of the paragraph before the song lyrics start in the story and it lines up pretty well 🙂

_Previously..._

_He smiled. "What do you think I lured you in here for?" God, why did he use the word 'lure'?_

" _Nothing Sir!" she answered a little too quickly._

_His smile disappeared. "Then this would be one of those very rare times that you'd be wrong..." he said his voice low as he took a step towards her._

Her heart hammered and she was having trouble breathing. "Oh?" It came out as nothing more than a squeak and she closed her eyes. "What...ah, what..." She opened her eyes again and the look she saw on his face stopped her mid sentence.

"No talking Carter," he ordered softly as his right hand moved to her side, his left coming up to rest on the side of her neck, his thumb lightly stroking across her cheekbone. "I want you to dance with me..."

She swallowed. "Here, Sir?"

He nodded as he pulled her closer his eyes never leaving hers.

Her right hand went to his side sliding under his dress jacket, feeling his body hot against her palm. Her other went up to his shoulder, and as he slowly pulled her flush against him her arm wrapped around him. The music was only slightly muffled in here, but she could barely hear it over the rush of blood in her ears as his lips brushed her neck just below her ear.

He started to sway them in time to the music that drifted in from the other room. "I meant it you know," he breathed against her skin.

It took her a couple of attempts to answer. "Sir?"

"That dress...you look incredible..."

"Oh, well..."

"Incredible, amazing, gorgeous, stunning..." He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "And all the other words...that I'm never supposed to say to you..."

"I..." She faltered as his eyes dropped to her lips before coming back to hers as he slowly closed the gap between them. When he was so close she could feel his breath on her lips he stopped.

"You don't have to stay," he murmured.

She didn't quite comprehend what he was saying.

"Carter," he said softly making sure she was focused on him before he spoke again, "You can leave...right now...if you want to..."

Her brows drew together as she looked at him. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked earnestly. She didn't want to leave, but this was something so totally unexpected that she didn't want to rush it either, her head moving to rest on his shoulder.

His arms moved around her pulling her back into him, his fingers running lightly over her spine.

She shivered under his touch and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Jack felt her lips, soft on his throat and he couldn't stop the low growl that escaped him as he gripped her tightly, all pretence at dancing now gone. He knew he should stop...but he couldn't, the words of the song that now played echoing his thoughts...

_I'm not strong enough to stay away  
_ _Can't run from you, I just run back to you_

He turned his face into her, his lips brushing her skin...

_Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame  
_ _You say my name, but it's not the same_

He pulled back then his hand coming up to cup her face, his eyes holding hers letting her see everything he felt for her...

_You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride  
_ _And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to it's knees_

And at that moment he saw everything he felt, more, reflected back at him...

_And it's killin' me when you're away  
_ _And I wanna leave and I wanna stay_

He pushed her back against the wall his hands coming to rest either side of her...

_I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
_ _Between the pleasure and the pain_

And suddenly, even though he could feel his chest heaving, he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs...

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
_ _Even if I try to win the fight_

And he knew right then if she didn't push him away...

_My heart would overrule my mind  
_ _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

He'd never be strong enough to stay away...

Sam felt the wall behind her, his solid bulk in front of her, his body boxing her in. Her hands came up to frame his face, one sliding around to the back of his neck, the other dropping to his waist as she pulled him to her...

General George Hammond entered the corridor that led to the bathrooms and saw one of his errant team at the other end. He came up behind the archaeologist and peered over his shoulder into the darkened room. "Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel spun at the voice of the General so close behind him. "General...you startled me..."

Hammond frowned slightly. "What are you doing Doctor?"

"Ah..."

George shook his head deciding he didn't really have time for one of Daniel's rambling explanations. "Never mind," he said with a shake of his head. "Have you seen Colonel O'Neill or Captain Carter?"

Daniel fought the urge to glance back over his shoulder to the doorway he'd seen Sam disappear into minutes ago. "Sam just went into the ladies," Daniel lied. Loudly.

Daniel's voice rang out clearly in the space of the darkened ballroom and Jack and Sam came back to themselves. Then they heard the General's voice in reply and they sprung apart as if a bucket of ice water had just been thrown over them.

"Why are you shouting Doctor?" the General asked confused.

Jack and Sam glanced at each other realising what Daniel's lie meant. He was covering for them, which meant he knew there was something that needed covering for...

"Oh, ah, I think I was too close to the music speakers before," he said as he tapped his ear.

"I see," the General replied. "And Colonel O'Neill?"

"I haven't seen Jack for a while...maybe he's hiding out in the kitchen or something." At the look the General gave him he continued, "I think all the schmoozing was starting to get to him a little."

"You're not wrong there," Jack mumbled in agreement, both of them looking back towards the entrance to the room when the General's voice sounded again.

"Well if you see either or both of them before I do, could you please let them know that the President is getting ready to leave and he wants to talk to all of SG-1 before he goes."

Daniel nodded. "Will do Sir."

The General turned and made his way back into the main ballroom and when he was sure he was gone Daniel turned back to the doorway.

"Sam?" he called quietly as he moved into the room letting his eyes adjust to the dim surroundings.

She stepped forward and smiled at her friend. "Here Daniel."

"Jack?" he asked. He hadn't missed their little moment on the dance floor, neither had he missed how Jack's attention had been so focussed on her since then. When Sam had raced off towards the bathroom he'd been about to follow her himself to see if she was okay until he saw Jack get up and head in the same direction.

Sam opened her mouth to deny that the Colonel was there when he came up behind her.

"Daniel," he said looking the other man squarely in the eye.

"Sorry to ah...interrupt..." Daniel said with a small smile.

"Daniel," Sam started. "We weren't..."

"We heard," Jack replied cutting off Carter's denial. He gave a small shrug when she looked at him. "Daniel's a smart guy," he said in way of explanation. "And it's my guess, after his _oh so_ subtle antics on the dance floor...that he was kinda hoping something like this would happen..." he finished turning his attention back to the archaeologist.

Daniel winced. "Well I just don't see the point of the fraternisation regs. If you two..."

Jack held up a hand to silence him. "We don't have time for this."

"Right," Daniel agreed.

Jack glanced at Carter. "Give us a minute?" he said speaking to the other man.

"Sure," Daniel answered with a nod as he moved a little away from them.

"Carter...I ah...I mean," he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Are we okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes Sir."

He inclined his head towards her, his eyebrows raised silently asking her again.

She nodded in reply. They really were okay. She didn't know what the events of tonight meant for them moving forward, but as far as she was concerned, they were okay.

He nodded in reply, motioning for Daniel to rejoin them.

"So you two head back into the ballroom together and lead the General over to the other side of the room and then I'll come find you."

They nodded and moved to the doorway and out of sight.

When he was alone Jack sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "What the hell have I done..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has he done indeed! Lucky Daniel was there to cover for them. Not sure that the General would've gotten suspicious but he obviously noticed that they were both missing at the same time and he would've seen them dancing as well. Hmmm...  
> I know the Not Strong Enough song I chose isn't exactly timeline appropriate but it's what I kept coming back to for the scene - I wasn't strong enough to stay away from it 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed 🙂


	6. Chapter 6

"So?"

Sam glanced at Daniel as they made their way over to where the General was waiting for them. "So?"

He smiled. "You and Jack..."

Even though he hadn't spoken loudly she couldn't stop her eyes from darting around to see who may have overheard him. "Don't Daniel," she hissed. "There is no me and..." She couldn't bring herself to say his name out loud.

"Sam come on," he replied, exasperated. "It's me."

She looked at him her eyebrows raised.

"We're pretty much together twenty-four hours a day. I see the way you look at him." Then more gently, "I know how you feel about him..."

She opened her mouth to argue, to deny it, but the words died in her throat. She knew he was right, knew she wouldn't be able to pull off plausible deniability. Not with him anyway.

"Daniel, you can't talk to anyone about this."

He saw instantly how upset she was by the thought anyone might find out how she felt about Jack and he nodded. "It's okay," he assured her. "Your secret's safe with me."

She looked at him a moment longer and gave him a slight smile relaxing just a little. "Thank you."

Then he stopped and screwed his eyes shut for a moment. "Except..."

She stopped and stared at him. _Oh no..._

"Except?" she prompted, a sudden bolt of fear spearing through her.

"I may have said something to Janet," he admitted slowly.

Sam's eyes widened. "Daniel!"

He put his hands up. "It's okay, I'm sure she won't say anything to anyone," he tried to assure her. "Honestly I don't think she even believed me."

"Everything alright?" General Hammond asked as he closed the distance left between them.

Sam turned to him. "Yes Sir."

The General looked between the pair for a moment longer before he nodded and led them over to join Janet and Teal'c. "Now has _anyone_ seen Colonel O'Neill!?" he asked, exasperation with his second in command evident in his voice.

"You called Sir?" Jack asked as he came up behind the group.

"Colonel! Where in tarnation have you been!?"

Jack took a breath and looked around the group. "Kitchen..." he replied as if it should have been perfectly obvious.

The General closed his eyes briefly letting out a sigh. "Okay people, come on let's go..."

The President said his farewells to the team from the SGC, thanking them again and wishing them well on their future exploits.

Hammond turned to address his people. "Well done tonight," he said as he looked at them fondly. "A commanding officer couldn't be more proud of his people than I am of you." Then he looked pointedly at Jack. "Most of the time..." he added, but there was no real sting in his words.

"Now," he said. "It's been a long day so I think I'll call it a night."

"I think we're all pretty much feeling the same General," Jack agreed.

The group shared a couple of cabs back to their hotel and as they were on several different floors said their goodnights in the lobby.

General Hammond stopped by Sam and Janet, briefly giving them both a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Ladies you both looked very lovely this evening."

"Thank you General."

Teal'c inclined his head and joined Hammond in the elevator leaving the other four alone.

Daniel smiled and gave Janet a hug, then turned to Sam enveloping her in his arms. "Don't waste this chance," he whispered in her ear before he stepped back.

Sam gave Daniel a look, then turned to the Colonel with an awkward smile. "Well, goodnight Sir..."

Jack nodded. "Night Carter." He gazed at her for probably a moment too long before he turned to Janet and smiled. "Night Doc."

Janet smiled. "Goodnight Colonel," she replied as she turned towards the elevator. "Coming Sam?"

"Yeah," she replied as she stepped into the waiting car.

As the doors closed on the two women, Jack turned to Daniel and eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

Jack waited a moment longer before he spoke. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"Do you?" Daniel asked curiously.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the archaeologist. "Do I ever?"

Daniel gave a wry smile. "No, not usually..."

After a few seconds Jack's expression cleared. "Good! Goodnight Daniel," he said as he moved towards the elevators.

"But Jack..."

Jack stopped but he didn't look back, merely thrusting his hands deep in his pockets.

"Don't you think we really _should_ talk about it?"

Jack's head dropped and he let out a sigh before he finally turned back to face the other man.

"No Daniel, I don't..."

Daniel gave a smile. "You can't just ignore it you know."

"Oh?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raised. "Ignore what?"

Daniel glanced away for a moment. "You and Sa..." Before he could finish his sentence Jack had covered the distance between them, his hand covering his mouth.

"Ignore what?" he repeated as his eyes bored into Daniels.

Daniel huffed out a breath around Jack's hand before bringing his own up to pull Jack's arm away.

"Okay, come and have a drink with me then."

Jack looked at him. "Since when do you _ever_ want a drink?"

"Coming?" he called over his shoulder as he entered the bar off the lobby of the hotel.

Jack hesitated a moment before following his friend through the door.

Daniel waited all of two minutes after they were seated before he broached the subject again. "You didn't seem to mind so much me knowing about this earlier in the other ballroom."

Jack screwed his eyes shut for a moment. "Yeah well..."

"Well?" he prompted gently.

Jack shook his head slightly. "I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking," he admitted.

Daniel smiled. "I'm guessing you were thinking that you really like her..."

Jack stared at him. "Well that's _exactly_ the problem isn't it?"

"Is it? Surely there's got to be some way around these fraternisation regulations."

"There is," Jack agreed. "We disclose that our...relationship...may be progressing past the professional and they reassign one of us..."

"Oh..."

Jack looked at him a moment. "Yeah...oh..."

"They wouldn't do that would they? You're both too important to the stargate program."

Jack inclined his head. "Same way they wouldn't let me retire again either."

They were both silent for a moment.

"But surely it can't be that uncommon that these types of things happen and the people involved stay in the same unit...they just don't..."

"Tell anyone?" Jack finished for him.

"Well yeah..."

Jack shrugged. "I guess it does," he admitted. "I just never thought I'd be considering being one of those people. I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of breaking regulations."

Daniel stared at him.

" _On purpose_..." Jack added defensively.

"Well seems like you have a decision to make."

Jack looked at him. "You know I'm not the only one involved in this Daniel," he said quietly. "And Carter has a lot more to lose if we ever got caught than I do."

Daniel thought about that for a moment before he conceded the point. "That's true, but don't you think she at least deserves the right to be a part of the decision?"

"No," Jack replied instantly. "There should be no decision for her to make."

"Jack..."

Jack held up his hand. "I'm her CO Daniel," Jack tried to remind himself as much as Daniel. "I should be making this decision...that nothing can happen between us...so she doesn't have to..."

After a moment Daniel spoke. "I sense a but..."

Jack let out a sigh as his mind went back to their moment in the empty ballroom, the song that had been oh so appropriately playing...

"But...I'm not sure I'm strong enough..."

Daniel was glad his friend had made the admission, he just didn't like the sound of defeat that came with it.

"So...you need to switch rooms with me." Jack said suddenly.

"What!? Why?"

Jack stared at him as if it should be obvious. "Because you're on four and I'm on ten...directly across the hall from Carter..."

"And?"

"And it's going to be easier to stay away if I'm six floors away from her than if I'm six feet away from her."

"Jack we were all together when we checked in, don't you think it'll look a bit...strange...if we change rooms for no apparent reason?"

"Don't care," Jack said.

"You know you're just forestalling the inevitable," Daniel argued.

"Forestalling is good."

"What! No Jack, no it's not!"

"Come on Daniel! Just switch rooms with me!"

Daniel crossed his arms defiantly. "No!"

Jack glared at him.

"You need to talk to her about this."

"No, I don't..."

"Yes, you do..."

"Fine, I'll talk to her when we get back to base."

"Don't you think it would be better to have _that_ particular conversation away from a military base?"

Jack knew the annoying scientist was right but he didn't want to admit it, but as usual he kept pushing.

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel! You're right! Is that what you wanna hear?!" Jack all but yelled. He could sense people looking at them and he jerked his head indicating that they should leave.

When they stepped into the elevator Daniel pushed the button for level four and then level ten. The car started to move and Jack turned to him leaning back against the wall.

"You're right," Jack repeated. "I should talk to her and I should do it off base, the sooner the better. In fact, yes Daniel, now would be the perfect time to do that."

Daniel didn't speak.

"But I can't..."

Daniel dropped his head briefly before looking back to his friend.

"The only thing that stopped me in that ballroom was hearing you and the General," he admitted quietly. "If I go to her tonight and she doesn't tell me to leave..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence...

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jack has a decision to make...  
> Which he will very soon in the next chapter 🙂  
> Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Jack watched the elevator doors close on Daniel on four, then watched them open on ten. He paused long enough for the doors to close again, before he leaned forward and pressed the button to open them. "Don't be such a fucking coward," he chastised himself as he stepped out of the relative safety of the small box and headed for his room.

He quickly changed out of the hated mess dress and into jeans and t-shirt, lifting the waste paper basket onto the desk and grabbing up the sheaf of complimentary paper that sat there. Flicking on the bedside radio he dropped onto the bed propping his pillows up behind him.

Screwing up a sheet of paper he aimed for the bin...

"If this goes in, I'll go see her..."

Nothin' but net.

"Shit! Okay two outta three," he breathed as he screwed up another piece.

"Fuck!" When did he get so good at this!?

"Three outta five and that's it!" he promised himself. "If I get this one..."

Dead centre yet again.

"Shit fuck!" He quickly screwed up two more sheets and threw them without even aiming and both went in.

"Okay! Fine!" he yelled up at the ceiling. "I'm going!"

He stood from the bed and walked to his door pulling it open before he could change his mind. Halfway across the hall he stopped. What if Janet was in there with her? He shook his head slightly. He'd think of some excuse...as to why he was knocking on his 2ICs door at one in the morning...he turned back towards his door. _Coward_...

He turned back and moved the two paces it took to bring him to her door. What if she was asleep? He glanced down and could see the light spilling from under her door...and then suddenly a shadow broke that light. He heard the chain rattle on the other side of the door and he panicked turning back to his room, reaching for the handle...realising he'd left his access card inside. His eyes closed as his head banged lightly against the door.

"Sir?"

He heard her voice a few seconds later and he breathed out before he turned and leant back against his still firmly closed door.

"Hey Carter."

Sam frowned and glanced up and down the hallway. "I thought I heard someone out here, is something wrong Sir?"

He gave a small smile. "Seems I've locked myself out," he admitted.

She smiled. "Not hard to do when you have to insert the card in the slot by the door for the power to work."

He nodded.

"So did you call the desk for them to come open the door for you?"

"Ah, no actually, my phone's..." He gestured behind himself.

She glanced down at his bare feet and swallowed. "Do you want to come in?"

His eyebrows rose.

"I mean...well if you don't want to walk all the way down to the front desk, you can use my phone. To call them..."

"Right..." he replied, but he didn't move.

Her eyes dropped to his bare feet again, one draped over the other, his long legs casually crossed at the ankle. Distractedly she let her gaze travel up his body...worn old blue jeans, ones that she hadn't seen before, ripped at the knee, his thumbs stuck in the band as his fingers drummed against his thighs, a faded t-shirt meeting the band of his jeans. It looked well worn and soft and she really wanted to touch it. Then her eyes met his and he pushed off the door...

When she just stared at him he gestured towards her room. "Phone?"

Sam gave herself a mental shake. "Right...phone," she said with a smile as she stood back to let him in.

Jack hesitated a moment before he moved past her and god she smelled good...

She closed the door behind him and watched as he moved further into her room, before he spun back to face her. He stood there, his hands buried so deep in his pockets that they pulled the band of his jeans down past the hem of his shirt so that she caught just a glimpse of the bare skin of his belly and her breath caught...

Jack watched her watching him and he wondered what she was thinking. But her watching him wasn't the only thing he was looking at. Carter was currently wearing the tiniest pair of shorts he'd ever seen accompanied by a tank top that wasn't much bigger, leaving a smooth expanse of midriff exposed. Also, something else he really _really_ noticed was that she wasn't wearing a bra. When he thought about it she mustn't have been wearing one with the dress earlier, but he hadn't really noticed that much then. But now, now they were alone in her room and she was wearing that tiny little tank top...it just seemed so much...more...

Not really sure what to say or do, he looked down as he dug his toes into the plush carpet, glad that she hadn't thought to ask him why he was out in the hall at one am to lock himself out of his room.

Sam noticed the movement and...Holy Hannah! Why did she find his bare feet so damned sexy!? But then she'd always felt that way about his hands, so she supposed it made sense...then suddenly something occurred to her...

"What were you doing out in the hall Sir?"

He glanced up. "Huh?"

"You locked yourself out, I was just wondering why you were out in the hall this time of the morning..." Her eyes dropped to take in his bare feet again. "With no shoes on."

He cleared his throat. "Nice place this huh?"

She smiled. "Yes, it is," she agreed. "Nice carpet too," she added forcing her attention away from his damned feet as his toes continued to flex into said carpet.

"Yeah..."

"Sir?"

He looked down. "I ah, I was coming to see you..."

"Why?"

When he didn't answer she stepped closer.

The first thing to come into view were her painted toes. Then as he started to lift his head, her bare legs, the small patch of stomach...and now she was closer and from his higher vantage point...

Sam watched as his head slowly came up, his eyes moving over her body and she could feel herself responding to him. She took a small step closer, her hands moving around to her back, her fingers grasping the band of her shorts to stop herself from reaching for him.

Her movement pushed her chest out even more and he couldn't stop his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as tight peaks suddenly sprung up under her shirt right before his eyes.

"Why were you coming to see me Sir?" she asked softly.

His hands clenched into fists in his pockets knowing their careers, their lives could hang on the next few moments...he finally let his eyes come up to meet hers...

In that instant he didn't have to answer her question...and she knew that he wouldn't need to ask her any either...she tentatively reached out a hand to his stomach, her fingers bunching in his t-shirt, using the contact to move them both, bringing them closer together.

"Colonel," she breathed.

And then he moved. Quick as lightning Sam felt herself crushed to him, one arm firmly around her waist, his other hand moving up over her shoulder, her throat, his thumb stroking over her jawline as his fingers found the back of her neck.

His head fell forward, his forehead touching hers. "Tell me you want this Carter..." he breathed, his lips ghosting over her skin.

She could barely breath, she didn't know how she was supposed to answer him. Her right hand moved up under his shirt to run over smooth skin and hard muscle as her left moved up around his neck. "I want _you_ ," she panted. Then his lips were on hers... _finally,_ her last coherent thought before thought fled and sensation took over.

He kissed her long and hard, his tongue finding hers as she let out a sigh. His hand dropped from her waist to cup her ass and he felt her nails dig into his back. Jack let out a low growl at the sensation and pulled their lower bodies into closer contact.

Sam felt the hard length of him press into her belly and she tore her mouth from his, her head dropping to his chest.

They were both breathing hard, chests heaving, her hands were still on him under his shirt...but he wasn't sure why she stopped...

"Carter," he breathed, his voice low, rough...she looked up at him and he knew whatever her reason for breaking their kiss, it hadn't been cause she'd changed her mind...

She'd stopped because it was too much. If she didn't pull back on some of the sensations assaulting her body she thought she'd burst. She pulled his shirt up over his head, her lips finding his skin as his hands smoothed down over her arms. Then those skilled hands were on her hips moving back up her sides, thumbs ghosting over her hard nipples making her moan into his chest.

He lifted her shirt as her fingers found the band of his pants, popping the button, lowering the zipper and he heard her whimper slightly when her hands were pulled away as her arms lifted to allow her tank top to come free. His breath caught as he gazed down at her and he dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands moving to caress her perfect breasts, his lips on her skin just below them.

Sam looked down at him, her hands on his bare shoulders, her eyes fluttered as his hands moved over her. She groaned low in her throat when he looked up at her, his tongue flicking lightly over her sensitive nipple. She turned her face into his temple, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You need to lay me down, before I fall down..."

He let out a growl as he surged to his feet, his hands coming up to frame her face as his tongue plundered her mouth using his body to push her back towards the bed.

She felt the backs of her legs hit the side of the bed and she tumbled backwards onto it leaving him standing looking down at her, his dark eyes blown with lust, bare chest heaving, pants open and barely hanging onto his slim hips...she was about to reach for him when he moved towards her.

Jack set one knee between hers on the bed before he fell forward onto his hands on either side of her. He held his body above hers and gazed down at her, half naked, laid out under him and a small rumble issued from deep in his chest.

Sam tensed when he moved onto the bed expecting the weight of his body on hers, feeling a yearning like she'd never before experienced when it didn't come. But it gave her a moments pause to be able to just...look at him...her eyes moving from his handsome face down over his smooth tanned chest and flat stomach. When her eyes landed on the open band of his jeans she couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer, one moving to slide beneath the loose fabric, the other slipping up to the back of his neck.

Jack's eyes moved back to hers when he felt her hands on him, trying to pull him down to her, pausing only a moment before he let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 🙂


	8. Epilogue

Daniel missed both Jack and Sam at breakfast the next morning and he had to wonder if that was an omen, an indicator of what might have happened last night after he left Jack.

He didn't have a chance to talk to either of them on the trip to the airport either and now that he climbed aboard their ride home he saw that Janet had already taken the seat next to Sam. He glanced around the interior of the spartan Air Force transport plane and saw Jack slumped in a seat by himself, his cap pulled down over his eyes. Not one to be perturbed, Daniel made his way over and sat down next to the other man. As expected Jack didn't look up and Daniel waited until they were in the air, the noise of the plane providing cover for him to talk to his friend.

Jack wasn't asleep and he heard Daniel say his name, felt his elbow lightly in his ribs trying to get his attention. He knew he owed Daniel for what he'd done last night, but he just didn't feel like talking right now. Okay, he never felt like talking...

"I know you're awake," Daniel said as he shifted closer.

Jack sighed knowing from experience that the annoying archaeologist would not give up. "What!?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

Jack paused as he thought back to last night, earlier this morning to be exact...locking himself out of his room, Carter inviting him into hers, Carter's hands on him, Carter naked beneath him...

Daniel noticed the slight upturn of Jack's mouth an instant before he replied.

"Nope."

Daniel's face broke into a wide grin. He wouldn't press his friend for details, he'd already told him everything he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the end 🙂  
> I toyed with the idea of expanding their night together into more explicit territory but this is how I wanted this one to go - leave a bit to the imagination 😉  
> Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading, commenting and kudosing 🙂


End file.
